Ally Came to My Window
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: Takes place in Season two immediately after Parents and Punishments. After Austin gets grounded he gets and unexpected visitor but a very welcome one whom he convinces to stay the night. They end up having a nice time. Nothing dirty, it's just sweet and cute. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally!
1. Chapter 1

My parents left me alone in my room after grounding me. They took my phone, my computer, my tv, my DVD player and my video games. I wasn't allowed any of them except my computer for school work only and I had to do it in the kitchen where one of my parents could see me at all times. I was going to be so bored. At least they left me with my instruments. Oh crap I left my guitar at the mall. I looked at the clock, the outer doors would be locked by now, I wouldn't be able to get in. I can't believe I left her there. I was in such a hurry to get home so I wouldn't get caught I hadn't had time to grab her. My plan didn't work out so well anyway since my mom signed them up my fan page. This was going to be the worst week ever and now my guitar was probably gone. I grabbed some shorts and headed for the bathroom for a shower. I thought it might help calm me down plus I was sweaty from running all the way home.

I let the hot water run over my body, it felt good and my muscles started to relax. I washed my hair and lathered up with soap. After I rinsed off I stood under the water for another minute or two and turned off the shower. I stepped out and dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my waist and brushed my teeth. I then took the towel and dried my hair a bit and pulled on my shorts on to go to bed. I walked back into my room.

"Austin?" I heard a whisper from just outside the window. It was a familiar voice one I was surprised but extraordinaryly happy to hear. Why was I so happy to hear her voice?

"Ally." I said lightly as I looked out the window, she was crouched on the roof of my back porch that was just outside my window. She leaned up and handed my guitar in through the window and then started to come through herself.

"I had to bring your guitar back to you. I didn't want anything to happen to it. Then when Dez texted me how you got busted I felt bad because it was my fault you were out and…." She was babbling and I took my guitar from her out stretched hand and cut her off, I wasn't trying to be rude.

"Ally, it's not you're fault, I decided to sneak out on my own, no one forced me" I smiled at her I noticed that from the climb up here her dress was hiked up her legs quite far and I have to admit that made me very excited, Ally has nice legs. Wait, What? Did I just think that? Yeah, I did. Okay Okay, Ally has always been gorgeous, I'm not blind, and she's just my friend. But is it okay to be thinking dirty thoughts about your friend? Focus Austin.

"You really saved my fundraiser tonight. I just wanted to thank you, even though it didn't work out exactly as planned." Ally said.

"Well you just saved my guitar which is like my life so we're even." I smled and she smiled back, damn she has a nice smile. "How did you get up here?" I asked her curiously, Ally is not the most athletic person. She blushed a little.

"I asked Dez if there was way up that I could handle and he gave me his way and yes I made it without hurting myself." She now realized the state of her dress and adjusted it back into place.

"So you used the latter at the side of the garage and jumped from the garage roof onto the porch roof?" I crossed my arms over my bare chest. I noticed Ally blush again, did she like what she saw, like I liked what I saw? She just nodded and turned to go. I grabbed her wrist. I don't know what made me, but I did. I had no real plan formed. "Where are you going?"

"I myself got into trouble and I need to go home. My dad said that after I cleaned up I had to come home. We are going to talk about my punishment in the morning." Ally replied trying to get out of my grip.

"No, you're going to stay here. It's getting late. You shouldn't be out walking home alone." I tried reasoning with her. "Crazy people come out at night."

"So, what do you expect me to do?" Ally questioned eyebrow raised.

"Stay here the night." I was surprised at my own words; I couldn't believe I just said that to Ally. She's Ally, I mean we'd spent nights together at the practice room writing songs and stuff, a few times with Trish and Dez but this would be different and I knew she wouldn't go for it.

"What?" Ally looked stunned. She was going to make me repeat it, now I was the one blushing. I finally let go of her wrist.

"Spend the night here with me, we could write a song or watch a movie. My parents forgot about my old portable DVD player, it's in my closet."

"Austin, I can't I have to go home." She turned to leave again but I grabbed her phone that was sticking out of her purse. "Hey, give me that." Ally said in a little more than a whisper. I put a finger to my lips reminding her couldn't be loud or we'd get caught, I wasn't allowed to have visitors while I was grounded, especially not a girl in my room this late at night. She glared at me and tried to snatch her phone out of my hands I held it up above my head and began composing a text to her dad. She was stretched up against my body and I'm not going to lie, I really liked it. I could feel every inch of her against me. Even with her damn wedged heels, on she couldn't reach her phone. I found it cute she was still trying. Our height difference is kind of adorable. I hit send and handed it back to her. She looked at her phone to see what I sent. **_Hey Dad, I just finished. I'm too tired to come home, I'll spend the night in the practice room. I love you._**

"That sounds like I wrote it, but I don't think he'll go for it…." Ally's phone buzzed with a text. "It's from my dad." She read it. "He said 'Ok, sweetie. See you in the morning.'"

"Now, you have no excuse. You're staying." I grinned confidently. She folded her arms for a second. She looked nervous. She started rocking back and forth on her feet. "Ally what's wrong?" I asked holding onto her shoulders to steadying her.

"Austin…. I…. We've had sleepovers before…. This feels different. I don't know if I'm comfortable with sleeping in boys room, behind his parents' backs, lying to my own. I've never kissed a boy before, how am I supposed to share a room with one?" Ally looked upset. I really didn't give her a choice, but I had to have her stay. I still don't know why, I just did.

"Ally, it's just me. It's not like we're dating, we're best friends. It will be just like hugging. I promise and as for the secrets and lies, that's just fun. Live a little." I teased her a bit. She can be so uptight and goody-goody sometimes.

"Fine. Wait what will be like hugging?" She looked up at me with her eyes, eyes that I could stare into for eternity and not get tired of falling all the way in.

"Sleeping in bed." I answered slightly confused as to why she was asking such a question.

"No, I agreed to stay the night, not share a bed." She headed for the window again. Oh, this was not going the way I planned. But she betrayed herself just then with a yawn.

"Ally, where had you planned on sleeping?" I guided her back to the middle of the room.

"The floor, you do own a sleeping bag." Ally said.

"Well, I'm a gentlemen and I wouldn't let you, a lady, sleep on the floor." I answered. She smiled.

"You are so sweet." She sighed, "I give up. I'll stay." She rolled her eyes at me. My heart started beating faster and I wanted to explode with excitement. Ally was going to be with me all night.

"Let's watch a movie. I think we'd make too much noise writing a song." I suggested while Ally took her shoes off and her jean jacket and placed them on the floor near the window with her purse on top. "I'll pick out a few movies if you want to use the bathroom and here take a t-shirt to sleep in, you'll be more comfortable." I handed her a red shirt from my drawer.

"Austin, I'll be fine in this, it's a cotton dress." Ally started.

"No, you've been wearing it for hours and then you want to wear it all night and then tomorrow morning?" I asked. She looked to be in thought. She took the shirt from my hand and we walked to my door. I opened it and looked out. I heard nothing but the sounds of my parents snoring. "It's clear, you can use the bathroom." Ally walked under my arm as I held the door open and into the bathroom. I went and picked out four movies from off my shelf that I knew Ally wouldn't mind watching. It was like the only four movies we agreed on. One was my favorite, it was classic romantic movie and only Dez and Ally knew it was favorite, everyone else wouldn't understand and think it's weird that I like such a romantic movie. Ally came back a few minutes later as I found that old portable DVD player with a tiny screen, I hoped it still worked. I turned to look at her as she put her dress and bra on her pile of stuff. I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath stop. Ally looked stunning in my t-shirt. It was big on her and came half way down her thighs but it worked for her. She'd washed the make-up off her face and still looked flawless. "Here pick one." I held out the movies to her. She picked my favorite, I was happy; I wanted to watch a romantic movie with her. But I'm pretty sure she picked it because it's her favorite too. We settled into my bed and got comfortable. Ally was snugged up on my right side, with my arm around her body; she was using my shoulder as a pillow so she could see the tiny screen on the device I was holding in my left hand, resting on my stomach. "See just like hugging." I whispered as the movie started, she giggled.

The movie was at the part where the two leads kiss for the first time and Ally sighed. I remembered what she's said earlier about not having her first kiss. I had only known Ally a little over a year but it felt like I knew her my whole life. I couldn't believe nobody had ever kissed her, she's 16 and gorgeous, sweet, smart, talented… what more could any guy want. Okay so she could be a bit dorky, but it was cute.

"Ally." I whispered in her ear. She just looked up at my face. I smiled. She looked confused. "You were just wondering what it felt like to be kissed weren't you?" She blushed and nodded.

"How did you know?"

"You sighed."

"What does it feel like?" I didn't know how to answer that. I leaned down and kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds but fireworks were going off and I wanted to do it again.

"Oh, Thank you." Ally said awkwardly. She must have not felt what I did. My heart sank to deep pit of despair. "That was nice, don't wait a freakin' year to do that again." She grinned up at me. My mouth dropped open.

"You wanted me to kiss you?" I asked dumbfounded. I couldn't believe she liked me back.

"Yeah, since after I had a crush on Dallas." She replied. "You kind of stole my heart." She blushed. That momentary confidence gone. "Trish and Dez told me that you had a crush on my from the day we met so I figured you being you would make the first move eventually." How did they know I liked Ally, I hadn't even figured it out till, well, tonight.

"Oh." That's all I could say. I'm such an idiot. Ally feel asleep before the movie was over and I turned it off and pulled the blanket up over us and as I was drifting off to sleep I thought about how nice it felt to have Ally in arms. She smells so good and her slim body seems to fit right in with mine, like a puzzle piece.

**Author's Note: Sorry I was away for a bit, life got in the way. I was asked to do this one shot and I was reluctant because there was so many that were about the same thing but I think this actually came out really cute. Let me know if you want it to be a two-shot, the next part would be about the morning after. After my first two stories, I am kind of done with long Epic multi-chapters for a while. So I am trying to stick to one-shots but I wouldn't be opposed to like a five chapter story. I will still take requests so let me know if you have one. And To Jewel: Your story is coming along nicely but I had to have Trish not go to the Performing Arts school, it just wasn't working the other way, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So all the reviews I got last night wanted part 2 so here it is. Thanks everyone, you are all amazing.**

I was in that strange half awake, half a sleep state. I could smell Ally's lovely scent; she was still cuddled in my arms. Her silky soft hair against my chest. I really liked this, like I could wake up every morning with her there in my arms. I could hear rain hitting the roof with a steady beat. I opened my eyes slightly and saw the time on the clock was 6:30. My parents weren't even up yet, they wouldn't be until 7:00, Moon's Mattress Kingdom doesn't open till 8:30. Sonic Boom didn't open until 10:00 on Saturdays and I knew Mr. Dawson wouldn't get there till ten, he would expect Ally to open since she "spent the night there." That wasn't unusual, Ally kept a change of clothes and a little bag of toiletries there at all times.

The rain was putting me back to sleep. That steady rhythm was like a song hypnotizing me into a peaceful sleep. Before I drifted off again I looked down and Ally only to find her looking up at me. My God, she's pretty. We smiled at each other and I hugged her tighter. We both slipped back into a deep sleep.

We both were startled awake by a loud clap of thunder. The rain had gotten worse and now there was high winds and lightning. I looked at the clock; it was now 9:00. Ally would have to leave very soon to make it back to Sonic Boom to start the deep cleaning of the store she promised and to get the store open by 10:00 to receive the first emergency shipment of inventory. Her father had worked fast last night and was able to get an overnight shipment from a store that had a lot of overstock.

"Ally." I yelled. "It's nine, you have to leave."

"I know", she snatched up her clothes and went to the bathroom and changed. We didn't have to worry about making noise now since my parents were gone. I pulled on a shirt and pants. I ran to the kitchen to grab Ally some breakfast to go. I found a note from my parents on the counter.

_Dear Austin, We are going to be checking up on you throughout the day. We will call on the house land line every half hour starting at 9:30. We put a call forwarding block on the line so you can't transfer calls to your cell. This way we know you are at home. Plus, we need to talk about what Ally was doing in your bed this morning. Love, Mom and Dad._

Oh crap they must have come in to see if I was awake yet before we left. I hoped my parents would keep this a secret. Then I remembered last night and Trish lying to them about not liking each other, I highly doubted my parents would talk to Mr. Dawson for a while so it was probably going to be ok for her. I got a banana, toast and a thermos full of orange juice for Ally. She came into the kitchen and thanked me for getting her breakfast. I showed her the note. Her eyes got big.

"Oh, no, they saw me here. What are they thinking, what are we going to say?" She looked panicked.

"Don't worry Ally, I'll take care of it, you just get to work. Here take my hoodie, it will help keep you somewhat dry on your walk." I handed her a hoodie and she took it.

"Thanks." She smiled as she put it on. Then she picked up her breakfast and headed to the door. I stopped her.

"Ally, I…." I just leaned down and kissed her again. "Sorry, I just, last night was nice and I wanted too…"

"Austin, its fine. I liked it too." She stood up on tip toes and kissed me. I blushed.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked.

"I don't know." She blushed.

"Are we, like, you know a couple now?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes." I answered with all my heart.

"Okay." With that she left.

The phone rang right at 9:30 and I answered on the second ring. I started talking before my mom could say anything.

"Mom I am so sorry about last night. Ally brought me my guitar that I left at the mall after I saved her fundraiser." I added that to remind my mom I had actually done a good thing. "I forced her stay because I didn't want her out on the streets alone at night."

"Honey it's okay, we were just surprised she was in our home and in your bed. We know you are a good kid and Ally is wonderful. We just would have liked to know she was here." She was actually very understanding. "But you are getting an extra day of grounding for not waking us up and telling us she was here. It's like you were hiding something." She was implying we planned it and we maybe did something we didn't.

"Mom, I swear nothing happened between us." I said but I heard a little squeak in my own voice and I knew she know I was lying."

"Really?" She questioned me. "Are you sure?"

"I, um, okay, I gave Ally her first kiss last night." I admitted. "Then this morning we decided to be a couple." My mom laughed.

"I have been waiting for you two to get together for a year." Had everyone saw that coming? After talking to my mom I grabbed my guitar and spent the day strumming random chords with a grin plastered to my face.


End file.
